


Might-Hatake-Lee-Hyuuga Household

by 9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Naruto
Genre: (author has DID/OSDD), Adolescent Sexuality, Agender Kankurou, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Gaara has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gender Issues, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hyuuga Hiashi's A+ Parenting, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Realistic teenage relationships, Sexuality Crisis, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, a lot of the Konoha 11 isn't straight, check end notes for explanation for relationship tags, trans Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/9_geese_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: A collection of short stories about Kakashi, Guy, Lee, and Neji accidentally becoming a ragtag family of emotionally immature ninjas trying to find their way on the path of life.Or Guy moves in with Kakashi and where he goes Lee and Neji follow. Kakashi is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Queerplatonic Kakashi/Guy, one-sided Gaara/Naruto - Relationship, one-sided Neji/Shikamaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Guy Moves In

**Author's Note:**

> basically my roommate and I spend too long talking about what it would be like if Kakashi and Guy were roommates and this is the product of that
> 
> The end notes have a breakdown of all the relationships in this fic. I personally enjoy stories that involve a fairly realistic amount of dating around and pining. I'm also aromantic so maybe it's not realistic lol. For the most part these won't be majorly involved and the chapter will say if it is so you can skip it if you want

Kakashi didn't really mean for Guy to move in with him. The other man stayed over a lot, sure.

And Kakashi did have an extra bedroom that he sometimes referred to as Guy's room.

But that was just because both of them lived alone and it got lonely. It was nice to come back from a mission and have someone waiting for you with dinner.

Or someone to wave you off when you left for training in the morning.

Okay, so maybe Kakashi hadn't exactly _rejected_ the idea of Guy moving in, but neither one of them talked about it. It started simple enough with Guy staying over when they got back from a mission or training together.

They would have dinner and drink a little if they didn't have anything early the next morning. Then Guy would trudge off to the guest room and Kakashi would go to his room. Normal enough, right?

But then Guy started keeping a few changes of clothes in the dresser in the guest room.

And then his toothbrush was next to Kakashi's in the bathroom.

And then things shifted a little bit.

Kakashi came back from the failed attempt to retrieve Sasuke with an injured and devastated Naruto. Guy was half scared out of his mind until the moment Lee stepped back into the village slumped over Gaara's shoulders. And filled with guilt at his lack of concern for Neji because he never imagined the boy getting injured that badly. Kakashi spent his days sitting cross-legged in front of the memorial stone. Guy spent his going back and forth between Neji and Lee's rooms in the hospital.

A week after The Incident, Kakashi came back home to find his friend leaning against his front door with takeout curry and two bottles of sake. They sat on the floor in front of Kakashi's couch and picked at their food while they drank too much. Halfway through the night Kakashi leaned over into his oldest living friend's space and invited him into his bed.

He woke up the next morning hungover, sore, and with sunlight streaming through the windows into his eyes. The delicious smell of food cooking and coffee was presumably what had woken him up. Kakashi awkwardly limped his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, fearing the conversation that might be awaiting him. The taller man was portioning out some miso soup for himself. There was already a bowl of rice and egg on the table and some more waiting for Kakashi on the stove. Guy turned to face him with a wide smile on his face.

"That certainly was an interesting night, huh?"

And they were done with that. They both understood the need to not be alone. To experience human touch and intimacy. Kakashi trusted Guy with his life, but also with his body. They were aware that what had happened between them wasn't meaningless, but it also wasn't romance.

Kakashi gave Guy a key to his apartment the next day.

Guy's lease to his apartment ended and he didn't renew it. One day Kakashi woke up and realized that Guy had been living with him for awhile now.

The night that Naruto announced he would be leaving with Jiraiya for a few years, Sakura announced that she would be training under Tsunade full time. and Lady Hokage informed Kakashi he would be taking ANBU missions again since his team was training under different people for now. That night he invited Guy into his bed and he stayed there until Kakashi left for an _at least_ two month long mission a week later.

Things got hard again, but it was nice to not be alone. In the time between missions, he and his friend would train together and eat together and entertain each other with challenges. The other jounin realized they had moved in together and gave them shit for becoming so domestic. There were worse things to be called they determined. What the others thought of their relationship didn't matter.

They did live together, shop together, train together, and occasionally sleep together. Despite it all, though, they weren't a couple. And not in the bullshit way Kotetsu and Izumo or Asuma and Kurenai 'weren't dating'. They just loved each other and didn't want to be alone.

Friendship was nice like that sometimes.

Missions took him out of Konoha more and more often. Guy was training with his students more and more. One night when they both had free time at the same time, Guy told him about how much Neji had come around and become a team player. He wasn't fully there yet but it was obvious his time in the hospital and his experiences with Hinata and Naruto had changed him. Guy said there was something still holding him back though.

Kakashi talked about how much he missed Naruto and Sakura and _Sasuke_. He told Guy about what they had been like before they splintered apart. Sometimes he cried a little bit, but no one but Might Guy ever saw and he would never share those emotional moments with another soul. 

Guy moved in with Kakashi and it was nice.

It was home.


	2. Lee Moves In

One day, Lee comes to have dinner with them.

None of their students have ever been to their house, but Lee shows up in tow with Guy one day and Kakashi prays he doesn't spread their address.

They're in the middle of eating their curry when Lee casually announces,

"It is so nice to share a delicious home-cooked meal with others!" 

And Kakashi realizes that Lee is an orphan. He lives alone in the same kind of apartment that Naruto and Sasuke lived in. He remembers seeing the mess of rotten food and junk that was Naruto's home.

The empty, too-large, sterile space that was Sasuke's.

After Lee goes home that night, Guy washed the dishes- because Kakashi cooked- as he reads on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Guy?" His partner hums in response. "We should have Lee over more often."

Guy invites him into _his_ bed that night and Kakashi denies him with a squeeze to his forearm. He's still thinking about the emptiness of Sasuke's apartment, the way Naruto didn't tell him bye, the way Sakura had left his guidance without a second thought.

The way Obito and Rin looked as they died.

The way everyone left eventually.

Guy grabs the hand on his arm and pulls Kakashi into his room anyway. Anyone else and Kakashi would've resisted, would've assumed his no was being ignored. He trusts Guy though. They strip down to their shirts and underwear and his partner pushes him down onto the bed with him. Kakashi curls up against him and lets his friend's warmth distract him from his depressing thoughts.

Two days later and Lee comes to dinner again.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

He starts staying over on the couch because he's so exhausted from training for the chuunin exams. After awhile Guy starts sleeping in Kakashi's room, sometimes on the floor and other times in the bed, so that Lee can sleep in a bed.

Lee starts leaving clothes there.

Then his toothbrush.

He passes the chuunin exams along with Neji and Tenten. Guy takes them all out to celebrate, but they have a private celebration at home where they let Lee pick a game and bake a cake together.

(It was really nice, Kakashi would never admit)

Kakashi comes home one day and Guy has turned his bed into a trundle bed. Kakashi doesn't question it and the next morning he slides a key across the table to Lee nonchalantly. The boy knocks over half of the (mostly empty) dishes on the table in his haste to pull the older man into a hug. Kakashi pats him on the head awkwardly and Guy laughs heartily before he joins them.

The silver haired jounin informs the Hokage that Lee will no longer be needing his apartment a couple weeks later when he gets back from a mission. Iruka chokes slightly on his spit and Kakashi ignores the way the man's attention makes his cheeks burn under the mask.

Lady Tsunade simply raises her eyebrows at him and gives him a look that says she _will_ be bringing this up the next time she bumps into him when she's been drinking. He ignores that as well.

When he returns home, weary and sore from his mission, Lee is setting the table and shouting about something that happened in training while Guy finishes up cooking dinner. They both stop to greet him. Without thinking, he pulls his mask down and presses a kiss to the crown of Lee's head. He's already in the bathroom when he realizes what he's done. For a moment he's horrified before he remembers Sasuke leaving.

Wonders if he'd been more affectionate, shown the fondness he'd felt, if maybe that would've been enough to get him to stay. Fondness, affection, it had worked with Gaara. Perhaps it would have worked with the Uchiha as well.

Best to not go down that route. 

He finishes washing up and puts on his civilian clothes before walking out to have dinner with his... roommates.

_(His family. Maybe he had a family again.)_

They all thank Guy for cooking for them and dig into their katsudon. At the end of the meal, Lee 'casually' suggests that,

"Maybe we could invite Neji to have dinner with us sometime. He is not allowed to eat with Hinata and her family, did you know that? So he usually eats by himself."

Kakashi mercifully ignores the blush staining Lee's cheeks and makes eye contact with Guy.

He looks two seconds from tears.

Kakashi huffs out a sigh and starts mentally figuring out how to fit another bed in Lee's room.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to make sure you like the ships in this fic- here you go:
> 
> Kakashi and Guy are in a queerplatonic relationship that occasionally involves (non-explicit) sex  
> Lee has a romantic and/or sexual relationship with both Gaara and Neji at separate times (I don't know which- if either- will be endgame)  
> Neji has unrequited feelings for Shikamaru for awhile and Naruto briefly  
> Kakashi has a romantic and sexual relationship with Iruka while he's in a QPR w Guy  
> Gaara has unrequited feelings for Naruto  
> Shikamaru is in a poly relationship w Temari, Ino, and Choji. Ino still dates Sai and Choji still dates Karui  
> very background poly Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Sasuke  
> very background brief others (one-sided Shino/Hinata, Kiba/Hinata, others will probably also be added)


End file.
